micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Ken H
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Coat of arms.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joefoxon (Talk) 19:02, July 29, 2010 About the Coat of Arms thing That is an automated message. Its normal when you make your first edit on a wiki. Hope that helps, André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 20:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh Cheers Lol Don't Worry I understand you claim land in Essex which is in Rukora. We do not have a problem with this and wish to officially recognise you as a nation. It does say on our page that any decent nation inside our territory which is located inside our claims is recognised by the government and you are a very good nation from what we can see. If there is anything else you want to contact us about, please just request this on my talk page. Best Regards, Tom Turner 18:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) President of the Federal Republic of Rukora Thank You Rukora Well as far as I can see, it takes selflessness to recognise a nation within your territory, by the way, have you heard of the Blackwater Nation thing, bsed a few miles north from me. I am trying to contact the leader but i have found no contact details. Re:Hello Yes, we accept your offer. See you soon! --Yowuza 16:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) DR Dear Sir, My nation would be glad to open relations with your nation please email us at ministry.externalaffairs.koz.gvmt@gmail.com HM King AnthonyHMZ Government 05:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Relations with Duchy of Orenburg Certainly. Please contact me via Ducal Office email (orenduchy(at)rocketmail.com) for us to discuss the details Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 04:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Embassy Firstly, you put it in the wrong board (and I accidently locked it, I meant to move it. Will unlock and move it). Secondly, more formal and diplomatic than what? Thirdly, by browsing around MicroWiki. --Yowuza 10:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Embassy What are you on about??!! :The one you opened?--Yowuza 16:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Yea, the Ebassy, but I still dont get what you were on about. ::I was just saying you put it in the wrong board, but I moved it. --Yowuza 17:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::oh cheers ;p RE: IMCF Very well, Garagstan shall be one of the member nations after the tournament. Garagstani Population Greetings, I, Tsar Kuri I of Gishabrun, have noticed that your micronation has a population of 40 people. Is this the number of citizens or the number of residents (people who live on the micronational territory who do not know about Garagstan) + citizens? Sincerely, His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun, Chief of Heraldry, Prince of Annina Kravat, Defender of the Languages and the Faiths, Protector of the Wilderness and the Snails, Ambassador of the Krais, Master of the Aquariums, Lord-Mayor of Kravat, Viceroy of Sumac Department, Emperor of the Unnamed Empire.